


I'm not who I used to be

by denouemwnt



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Robin (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 09:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17098052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denouemwnt/pseuds/denouemwnt
Summary: Two years since an important someone from Jason's life has gone, but he doesn't know that your coffin is empty.Request:Jason Todd x dead reader, who comes back via Lazarus Pit. But the reader doesn't come back to the city she instead becomes a superhero somewhere else with a kid sidekick and the BatFam find out. Thanks a lot!





	I'm not who I used to be

It has been two years now.

You were the only person who he trusted with all his heart, whom he knew that he could count on at any time. Jason missed you so much. The nights you spent talking about random and crazy stuff that yet were amazing. The way you used to always cheer him up and bring light to his life only smiling.

Todd stopped in front of your grave, carefully decorated and located in a noble place at the cemetery. 

Bruce insisted to pay everything, he felt sad knowing his son saw someone he loved die in front of him. Nobody should go through that situation. He knew how much his son cared for Y/N.

Remembering the night you died is something that makes his heart ache everytime he does it. You didn’t deserve to have your life ended, you were so young and still had plenty of dreams to see become reality.

Jason observes the leaves falling carefully from the trees, making them empty, exposed to everyone. The wind carried a beautiful one to your grave that fell below your name.

Y/N Y/L/N, such a beautiful name that matched you in a perfect way.

What he didn’t know was that your coffin was empty.

**_____**

_One year earlier._

When you woke up from the coma, the first thing you saw was the white ceiling.

The next, a well-dressed woman you have never seen in your life, sitting beside you.

“The doctors were right, you did come back quickly.”

“Who are you? Why the hell I am alive?” You sat on the bed and waited for an explanation.

Your mind was very confusing at the moment; however, you remembered dying and it wasn’t some nightmare. It was real. You still felt pain in your chest, where you were stabbed when you put yourself in front of Jason. 

He couldn’t die again, he didn’t deserve that.

You did.

“I was a friend of your mother. And, for her, I couldn’t let you die.” She got up and closed the door of the hospital room. “So I took you out of your grave and put inside a place that belonged to my father, the Lazarus Pit. I had to bring you to a private hospital because you were alive but in a coma.”

And then you remembered. It is just like what happened to him.

“Thank you,” was all you managed to say.

“I’m doing this because of her, she was very special.”

Your mother. How you missed her… You knew nothing about her past yet she was everything to you.

“I can get you a ticket back to Gotham if you would like.”

You thought about Jason, your sister, and your life in that city. You couldn’t go back there. After everything you had done that hurt them. You committed numerous mistakes. You didn’t deserve them. One day you would go there and finally see them, but you fear were preventing you to do it right now.

“No, thank you. I need somewhere new to restart.”

**_____**

_Now, back to the present._

“Oh, no.” Dick’s eyes widen when he sees her face on the screen at the cave.

“Did you find something?” Bruce sits beside him and when he looks at the video, he sees her too.

It must be Y/N, he thought.

Alfred enters the cave and places a tray with drinks on the corner of the table. He notices a familiar face hidden behind a mask on the screen.

“Is this Miss Y/N, Master Richard?”

“I think so.” He sighs and grabs a cup of water. “I mean, it looks like her, just the hair is different. And also, they call her Y/H/N there, the name really fits her.” He takes a sip and looks again at her in the video.

If Jason sees this I have no idea how he would react, Dick thought.

Bruce starts searching for images and videos of people that look like her in New York in the last year. It was he who found out about a new superhero saving people’s lives in the city while going there for business last week and Bruce needed to know for sure if it was really Y/N. For his son.

Tim quietly enters the cave and walk to them, “And there is one more thing, she has a sidekick. A kid sidekick.”

“Where were you? And how do you know that?” Dick turns his head to look at him.

“I just finished searching for her in my room. Mom brought me coffee so it was very fast.” He points to a picture that appears on the top of the screen.

It was you walking on the streets with the kid who was supposed to be your sidekick.

Tim already knew everything about your new life. Your new identity, the kid who was fighting alongside you, how known you were in the city. It wasn’t hard to find the person you were right now.

“Where is Mom? I didn’t see her yet.” Dick turned to face his brother.

“Having some bonding moment with Damian at the Zoo.” 

Bruce discreetly smiled.

Timothy put a chair between Dick and Bruce and began showing what he discovered about you. 

**_____**

At night, just before the patrol and hours after Jason arrived home, Bruce decided to go talk to him about Y/N. It wasn’t easy to tell a person that someone you love who was presumed dead is now alive protecting New York City, especially to Jason.

His father quietly knocked on the door of the bedroom he sleeps in sometimes – on the nights he wants to be a little closer to his family. Bruce heard a “come in” and entered to see him packing some clothes in his bag.

“Are you going to travel, Jason?” He stops beside him, but a few steps away.

“Yes. New York City.” Todd zippers his bag and put beside his bed. “Someone forgot to turn off the computer in the cave.”

When Jason went there to finish fixing his motorcycle, he saw her face. You and a kid behind masks were fighting a man who tried to rob a shop. He sat in front of the computer and saw all the other pictures and videos they had searched earlier.

He didn’t wonder. He knew it was you.

“I know you’re wondering why she didn’t show up…” Bruce sits beside him on the bed and continues. “But you did the same thing a few years ago and maybe she is just preparing to face her old life again.” Bruce Wayne is not the man to show his emotions easily, but it is a good moment to share his thoughts and maybe get Jason to see his father in a better way. “I know how it is to be presumed dead and knowing all the people you love think you will never come back again. And thinking about these people you love bring you light but make you feel terrifying at the same time. The feeling that maybe you don’t deserve them.”

Jason just looks surprised at Bruce for a few seconds. He has never said something like that. And even found out about Y/N and searched before telling him to be sure that it was her.

He is doing everything to be closer to me, Todd thought.

“Thanks, Dad.” The last word made his lips curve up a bit, showing a little smile. That just remembered him when his son was a kid and called him like that.

He got up and went to the door. Just before opening it, he said “Good luck, son.”

**_____**

New York City was so close to Gotham, yet you didn’t have the courage to go back. 

Your life was good at the moment, but you missed your sister and certain someone who you secretly loved. If you could mix these both lives it would be perfect. 

You committed plenty of mistakes in that city, befriended wrong people and didn’t have a good reputation. You weren’t bad like them, you just didn’t have luck. Fighting ten times harder to get things were normal to you because of the neighborhood you were born in Gotham and if you weren’t stupid at that time, you could have had a nice life.

That’s why you are here at The Big Apple trying to do the right thing and using your abilities to help people. You needed a fresh start.

“There is someone in the alley. Must be a tourist because there isn’t a good place to stop.” Your sidekick, S/N, interrupts your thoughts pointing to a man talking on the phone. “And there’s someone coming.” He now points to another man, holding a knife with his left hand.

Both of you quickly jumped from the top of the building you were patrolling and landed between the two men. The one talking on the phone turned around and just saw your back.

The man with the knife tries to stab your arm and fails when you dodge it and take his arm with one hand, punching his chest hard with the other, making him fall on the floor. 

S/N quickly gets the weapon out of the criminal’s hand but he gets up and pushes the kid on the floor. You push him against the wall while your sidekick calls the police to arrest him for an attempt of robbery.

“Be a good man at least now and give up.” You hold his fists and push him harder, making his cheek be more pressed against the cold wall.

“Thank you, Y/H/N.” You hear a voice behind you, probably the man you helped.

But when you turn around you see his face. That face you had pictured in your head for so long. 

It was him.

“Jason?”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always welcome ❤️


End file.
